1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to coupling two substantially cylindrical bodies, such as shafts, gears or other bodies, and more particularly provides an embodiment operable to concurrently drive two counter-rotating shafts, such as propeller shafts of an air or sea craft.
2. Description of Related Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,817,382 discloses a turboprop propulsion apparatus. A turboprop propulsion apparatus is one of numerous applications in which two shafts are coupled together. The turboprop propulsion apparatus of the '382 patent includes a core engine that is connected through a planetary drive transmission to counter-rotating propellers. One of the propellers is connected to the ring gear and the other is connected to the planetary gear carrier.